I'm the Daughter of a Crusnik! What's a Crusnik!
by Aiko441
Summary: This is the first chapter of my story. This chapter is called: Why are we going to Rome! Enjoy and do what you do!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Aideen Aira (Last, First)  
Meaning: Little fire of the wind  
Age: 15 (kinda)  
Father: Abel Nightroad  
Mother: Unknown  
Other Family: Aunt Seth (Empress of the New Human Empire)  
Likes: Animals, Anime, Music, Ocean (anything that has to do with water really), Methuselah (Vampires), Forests, To be alone  
Dislikes: Rosen Kruez Orden, Boys (She's not a lesbian), Spiders (any bugs actually), Bright places, Daytime, Her bed, Her 'family' (You'll find out why later.), Rude people, Preps, People who try to act like they know her  
Personality: She's really shy when people first meet her, but after a while she opens up a bit. She is a very trusting person and doesn't like it when people are mean to her or anyone else. She tries to not get close to anyone because everyone she's ever really loved has died or been taken away. She doesn't trust her family 'cause they've lied to her too much.  
Past: Her 'mom' did something to her brain to where she lives her life slowely so she thinks she's human. Her 'mom' told her her 'step-dad' was her reall dad until he died. Then she met her real 'father' who was really mean to her. (You'll find out more in the story.)  
~Story Start~  
Aira's POV:  
"Mom, I'm home!" You yelled throughout the house, but the only response you got was silence. Even your older brother was silent. 'What's going on with them?' You thought to yourself as you walked inside the kitchen. When you entered you saw a crap load of people staring at you. "What? Do I look funny? If there's something wrong with the way i look, then Don't look at me?!" You yelled/stated the last part and they kept staring. 'Ok... This is gettin' annying!' Right when you were about to yell at everyone a lady wearing weird clothing in a redish color stood up and cleared her throat. She was about to speak when-

"She doesn't need to know!" That was your lying mother yelling yet again, gosh how you hated her. "I've tried so hard these last 15 years to try to keep it fom her and now your going to ruin it! Your the ones who asked me to take in this monster!" Your eyes widened as your mother pointed at you and called you a monster. 'How am I a monster! What are they talking about.' You knew your whole life that you were different from everyone else. You just never knew what made you so different. Oh doggy, where you about to find out!

"Aira, I am Cardinal Sforza of the Vatican. I am here to tell you of the truth and to take you _home_." She made sure to put emphasis on home and you looked to your mother who had her head hanging low.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" She walked up to you and put a hand on your shoulder and started to guide you outside.

"We will tell you all that when we get you to Rome." You were astonished. 'Why would they take me to Rome?' You got to the airport and saw a strange looking plane that all the passerbys had to take pictures of.

"What's that?"

The cardinal smiled and said, "That is our airship the _Iron Maiden."_

"People don't call planes _airships_ anymore. We call them _planes_." Of course you had to be a smart ass and piss people off, but this woman was different. She just smiled at you and kept walking to the _airship._

"Why are we going to Rome?" The seemed surprised when you spoke up suddenly.

"We will tell you why when we get there." You blew after that.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME KNOW?! PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY LIED TO ME ENOUGH! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOUR LIKE GOING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING BEFORE I DIE!!!!" They were quite startled when you screamed like that at them andshifted in their seats nervously, but all still remained quiet. You decided to give up and just sat down in a seat in the back far, far, far away from everyone the whole way to Rome. When you were over the city your mouth fell agape at the sight of a huge building, in the cnter of the city, that had a huge cross attached to it. "What is that place?" You said silently to yourself, but someone heard you appearently.

"That is the Vatican stronghold where we work and live also, the same for you." You stared at the woman who smiled softly and nodded her head. You were gonna make sure you drove these people nuts. "Also, the Pope lives here too, so be good." Your face lit up as a mischevious smile crossed your face.

"Of course, I'll be as good as a princess," yous aid sarcastically as they all got worried faces. 'Probably fearing for their safety.' You thought as the airship landed softly and silently on the ground.

"Wlecome to your new home, Aira. This is where you will train and live for the rest of your days unless you wish to leave." You didn't care about that part right now, you were concerned about something else.

"Are all like religous and stuff?" They looked from one another and one of the Priest smiled.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm atheist." All of their jaws dropped as you scratched the back of your head nervously. "So..... When do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Abel's POV:  
"Abel-san!" Came the voice of the professor behind you. 'He must have just come back with the others.' You thought silently to yourself as he and a few of the other Ax members walked up to you. You still had no idea why you weren't allowed on this last mission with Catherina.

~Flashback~  
_"Hey! Where's everybody going with Catherina-sama?!" You yelled to Father Tres who was bording with all of the Ax members, except for you._

"I am ordered to not tell you or allow you to board the Iron Maiden_." Tres looked at you as Hugue stuck his head out of the one of the many windows and mouthed a 'sorry' to you. You watched as they all left without another word.  
~End~_

You weren't really that bothered by it, but there was still this nagging feeling in your gut as you tried helplessly to find out what their mission was. No one would tell you. As they walked up to you he held mischevious smile. "What are you up to now, Professor." He gave you an innocent smile and motioned for you to follow.

"Your goning to want to watch this." That's all you needed to know as the two of you ran to the chamber of the Pope and the two cardinals. As you entered you saw a small girl with Hugue's smord in her hand trying to fight off the other Ax members and she was doing a pretty good job. Until you grabbed her from behind. she kicked and threw her arms around when she suddenly stopped. You saw threw a mirror on the other wall that she was holding a smirk when she whispered....... "Nanomachine Crusnik 04 20% Authorized." That was the end of that. She threw you across the room as she floated in the air with one red and one blue wing petruding from her back.

"What is that monster!" you heard the male cardinal yell. The girl frowned and lowered to the ground, her features returning to normal.

"I'm not a monster." She whispered silently as a single tear fell from her face and Catherina frowned at her brother."I'M NOT A MONSTER!" She fell to the floor sobbing and shaking uncontrolibely. you felt sorry for her and understood her greatly, for she was the same as yourself.

Aira's POV:  
You kept crying but stopped as you soon felt strong arms wrapped around your shoulders. You stared wide-eyed as a little girl with short black hair held you tightly. You stood up quickly as you noticed that she was a child. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Aira-chan." She smiled warmly as she continued to speak. "I am the empress of the New Human Empire. I am a Methuselah and I am your friend." You gazed at the young girl, who was only a few inches shorter than you. 'How is she an Empress?' Your expression became emotionless as you pushed her aside and walked by.

"I don't have friends, nor do I have family. I would like you to take me home now. I monster does not belong in the presence of the evil." They stood there astonished as you called them evil while Cardinal Sforza just glared at her brother from the corner of her eye. The Pope gave you a sad look, but his response was something you never expected.

"Would you like to meet your father now?" You stopped dead in your tracks and gave them a serious look.

"My father is dead. Both of them." The cardinal gave you a serious look now and stood up from her chair.

"Those people who call themselves your family, are not." You gazed at her as she continued. "We put you with them shortly after your mother died in order to protect you from the Rosen Kruez Orden." She paused and watched you carefully. You listened to her intently as she went on. "Your human mother did something to you in order to make your mind think it was a human brain and either quickened your growth or shortened it somehow. We can reverse it, but there is a risk." You stared her in the eye. "You could die or..." She paused once again and you were getting impatient. "You could become mentally disabled...permantently." You didn't care about the risks, you just wanted your life back.

"Anything else I should know?" They became silent and everyone looked at the man with glasses who tried to restrain you earlier. His own eyes widened and he out his hands infront of him, shaking them wildly.

"There has to be a mistake. I've never um you know..... It has to be someone else. It also depends on who her mother is anyway." He locked his gaze with the Cardinal as she nodded slowly. The priest swallowed hard. "She is mine, isn't she," the priest looked at you with shocked and sorrowful eyes. "That's my baby girl." You backed away from him as you realized that he was accepting you. This was new to you so you didn't know how to react. 'Is this really happening?'

"There's no way that my father is a priest." Just as you said that a vision falshed before your eyes. You were staring up at a man with white hair and a white suit. He had his hand extended to you as you hale a purple fabric in your hands. You guessed you were holding onto someone or something. You stumbled back as your vision returned then blurred agin to reveal a woman with red-purple hair and a purple dot in the middle of her forehead. You knew instantly that this was your mother. Suddenly the priest was in your face and jumped back when you tried to punch him. He gave you this face:

"I'm sorry. You just look a lot like her. Do you not accept me. I can understand if you don't." You gave him a weak smile then jumped in his arms. The whole time Catherina's brother stared at you two in shock and confusion. You had never been happier.

"So, now that I kinda know what's going on. Can you please take me to a room where I can crash out for the rest of the day and night?" Everyone began to laugh at you and one guy acctually fell over and was holding his sides like they hurt. "You either tell me why everyone is laughing at me or you could let me torture it out of you," they all stopped and stared at the white haired male with the glasses. "Oh! That reminds me. What should I call you old man?" His mouth fell open as everyone laughed at him now. He gave you the same face as before:

"My name is Abel Nightroad. You can call me that or father or dad-" You cut him off.

"I'll stop you right there. The only person who I _ever_ called my _dad_ or my _father_ is now dead. So I hope you can keep that in mind. Alright, _Abel_." He looked down and knew what he could be thinking and decided to use one of your forbidden abilities. Mind reading. 'So, she really does hate me. I guess it's not that bad. She did smile and give me a hug, but it's still not my fault. I never even knew about her and no one ever told me anything. Maybe I should just give her some time to adjust. Yeah, I'll do that. I'll give her space, let her explore and if she lets me I can tell her about her mother. I think she might like that.....' His thoughts ended there as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I'll take you to your room," a blonde man whose staff you took earlier walked out of the room. He waved his hand as a sign for you to follow. You did so and looked back at _Abel_ as he looked at the floor. A grim expression on his gentle features. You felt sorry for him, but quickly pushed the vile emotions from your mind. 'You must remember, daughter. Emotions are for the weak and blind,' the all too familiar male voice rang throughout your head as you tried to keep conciousness, but once you sat an the soft bed, you decided it was time to let go to the most unsightly dreams of _him_.

_"Daughter, daughter. It's time to wake," a man dressed in a grey suit with a suitcase in his hands stood over the form of your younger self._

_"Okay, Papa!" You jumped out of bed and dressed quickly._

_"Come now, daughter. It is time to leave for practice," he held out his hand as you held on to him tightly. A smile graced your lips as you walked with him to a dense forest. Your mother stood at the doorway, waving at you as the both of you left. Once you got to an open feild in the middle of dense trees, your father's aura and attitude changed. You remembered this day like as if it was a photograph in a frame on your nightstand. It was the day everything changed. It was when your father started to train you. It was also the day that bad memories would begin._

_"Now, Aira. Did you know that the name we gave you was false?" You shook your head and waited for him to continue. "Yes, well- me and your mother took you in when you were young. Your real name is-"_

"Aideen, Aira! WAKE UP!" You rolled over suddenly as a deep voice rang in your ears. "Aira, we wake up at dawn. Didn't anyone tell you that?" You gazed up at the familiar form of Leon hovering over you. You went to swing your arm in an attempt to smack him in the face, but twisted your body too far. You hit the floor woth a loud thud and looked at Leon as he tried to not laugh at your stupidity.

"Shut up," he couldn't hold it any longer as he bust up laughing.

"But your just so stupid!" He said between fits of laughter.

"I might be stupid, but at least I'm not nicknamed after a weed." He got real quiet as you stood up. "What?" He looked at you real close like as if there was something really small on your face.

"How did you know about that?" He asked with his face only a mere inch away from your own.

"I heard Abel call you Dandelion. That's how." He just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of your room.

"That reminds me. Didn't you try to hit me when you woke up?" You threw your pillow at him as he hurried away from your doorway.

"What weird old people..." You said to yourself as you got dressed for the day. This is what you wore:

"Yo!" You called out as the others looked at you like you were crazy. "Gosh! Everyone keeps on staring at me today. Geez, what is the problem now?" They still stared until Tres spoke up.

"What you are wearing is not prohibited." Now it was your turn to stare at them like they were crazy.

"And whay is that? What kind of lame reason is that?"

"All nuns must wear white-"

"STOP! First off, I am NOT a nun and second, I don't wear white. White stands for purity and to be a saint. If you haven't noticed....... I AM FREAKIN' EVIL!!!!" Everyone stared wide eyed at you as you stomped away and sat down next to a fountain. The sound of the water calmed you and you took a sigh of contempt.

"Evil people don't calm down to the soothing sound of water." You turned and faced Abel as he stood smiling at you. "Tres didn't know that you were atheist. No one has even told the Pope that. So don't feel like an outsider. Nothing good ever comes of it, okay." You just nodded your head as he laid his hand gently on your shoulder like you were going to break at any second. You let him pat your head as he left and got up to follow, but what you saw made you sit back down. Everyone sitting and laughing like as if you didn't excist. You took a deep breath and sighed heavely as a shadow lingured over you.

"What do you want?" You said bitterly as a gently hand once again met your shoulder. You looked up as Cardinal Caterina sat down next to you.

"I really hope you don't feel like as if you don't belong," she let her hand slide off your shoulder and onto her own lap as you faced her. You held a saddened expression.

"I feel that way because it's true. I'll never belong to a place like this. I'm wild and outspoken, young and care-free. I don't even really know what true happiness is. I never experienced it for real. All the happiness or joy I ever had was just a false love and a lie. I don't even know who I am anymore." You made your hair shadow your eyes so she couldn't see your almost tears.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. We love you and that's all that matters now. We are your family and if you ever have any questions just ask Abel. He's been dying for you to speak to him on your own accord and free will. I'm sure he'll answer any questions you might have. Now lighten up and have some fun, okay?" You nodded as she walked away, but you still didn't go up to the group of adults.


End file.
